I wanna know you
by SkyeElf
Summary: Pansy and Theo have always been best friends, but now Theo is acting weird...


**A/N & disclaimer: Just some random piece of fluff between Theo and Pansy. I don't own HP.**

**This piece of fluff can be read separately from my multi-chaptered fic. In this piece they're best friends… in the beginning at least. Takes place in seventh year.**

**It's for Christine.**

**I wanna know you.**

Pansy was sitting alone. All of her friends had paired up, leaving her alone in Potions Class. On a bloody Friday!

"Hey, Pans. Mind if we pair up?" She started and looked up at her best friend. One of her best friends, at least. Her heart lurched a little.

She grinned at him and shook her head. "Come on, Theo." She moved up and opened her textbook to the right page.

They started working – she hadn't planned on working at all, as a matter of fact. She figured Slughorn would most likely forget about her if she was alone – but no chance of that. He gave the orders and she happily obliged, she was a right klutz at Potions, though he didn't need to know that.

He began to cut the flobberworm, only to have Pansy gently pushing him away. Her hands froze on his wrists for a moment.

"You start the fire." She said, realizing she was prolonging the touch. "You're only ruining it."

He laughed, relieved. "Thanks, Pans." He pecked her cheek softly.

"Oh, hush up." She was glad he was looking away, because she was blushing a deep scarlet.

He made jokes throughout the period – and before they knew it the class, and with that the day, was over. Slughorn had praised them for their potion, saying it was nearly perfect.

They packed up, and he was done before she was, so he quickly helped her pack up. They exited the class together, not bothering to wait for their other friends.

They'd been friends since first year, and they'd become quite close after a while. Another while later – and they were best friends. They had no secrets. She'd been made an outcast in the early years, as had he. They had found friendships with fellow outcasts. But as of late, Pansy had been wondering… what if? She knew she liked him more than she should… and she thought perhaps he felt the same… she'd been picking up weird vibes coming from him. And she didn't know what to make of them.

When he hugged her, which was often, he would hold on to her waist longer than was necessary. He'd get angry quickly if someone just so much as looked angrily at her… and when he looked at her, it wasn't with the old fondness… it was with respect. Reverence. He would often kiss her forehead or her cheek. Telling her he loved her… but they'd always done it. Simple playful bantering. But he said it a lot… he touched her a lot too. Also, when she talked to someone else, it often resulted in a battle for her attention.

Theo always won, though. Pansy couldn't stay mad at him. Ever. Sure she got irritated with him – a lot, but not enough that she won't be laughing at a random thing he'd say the next moment. He was just like that.

While they walked she babbled on about her day, she told him about the unfair amount of Transfiguration they'd been set for the next day… she told him what she had for lunch and how she hated the egg mayonnaise sandwiches.

"Pans…" He interrupted her. "Where are going?"

She looked around.

"I… don't know." She said after a pause. "Outside?"

"Okay… " He said. He was distracted, she could tell. She linked her arm through his.

"Theo? What's wrong?" She asked earnestly.

"Nothing." He said. She rolled her eyes at him. They continued to walk in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. She wondered what was wrong. He had been fine in Potions. Now what? They reached the Black Lake. The fading rays of the sun fell onto the clear water and reflected back up. Causing a spectacular light show to play. It was beautiful. She retracted her arm from his and sat down.

"What did I do, Theo?" She asked, her voice soft. She heard a sigh and turned around. Theo looked troubled, but he didn't say anything. She stood up and neared him. "Answer me."

He glared at her before turning around and starting to walk away. Pansy bit back tears and turned to the lake. Choosing the beautiful scenery. She was alone.

She was roughly pulled around, and lips crashed against hers. A muffled sound escaped her, until she realized who it was. Theo. At first Pansy stared. They looked at eachother, lips locked. Theo pulled back, looking scared at her. She shook her head and glared at him.

"What the hell, Theo? First you ignore me, then you kiss me?"

He smirked at her. "I think it's fairly obvious."

"No, Nott, it isn't. What the hell?"

With another sigh he pulled something out of his pocket. A fine, golden wristlet.

"So you'll always remember me." He said, tying it around her wrist. She shook it and saw his name gleam on it.

"Theo, I…"

"It's high time you knew." He said. "I'm in love with you – no doubt about it."

"But…"

"No. Listen… when I hug you, I don't want to let you go. Haven't you sensed it?"

"Of course I have." She retorted. "I thought it was you being… you."

"No, Pansy!" he stomped his foot and attempted to pull his hair out. Pansy thought she might've heard a soft thud… "You're my best friend – I don't want to lose you…"

"Oh, shut up." She sneered. "Just kiss me."

"But…"

"Not buts! Unless it yours in my hands!"

Theo blushed a dashing crimson and leaned down.

"Are you sure?"

"Theo, I'm no idiot." She kissed him. Her lips fit perfectly into his… he was the one she was meant to kiss. No one else. Theo's hands circled her waist; he pulled her closer. Her arms snaked around his neck . He licked her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to him. their tongues battled for dominance, neither one of them willing to give in. Finally they pulled away. Both laughing nervously and looking at each other nervously.

"be mine?" He asked.

"I have always been" She answered.

123

**A/N: Okay, I know they're not acting very Slytherin-like, but I'm working with they way I see Slytherins. They're gits to the rest of the world, but among their housemates, everything's peachy.**


End file.
